Human
by Flybaek
Summary: Terselimut kebencian, dibentengi kegelapan. Hatinya penuh paksaan! Dia mausia, dengan kata kasar teruntai dari bibir dan pisau belati yang mencabik hatinya. Ia mencoba jadi segalanya. Jadi segala yang diminta, walau harus terus berpura-pura. {HUNHAN BROTHERSHIP}
1. Chapter 1

**Terselimut kebencian, dibentengi kegelapan.**

 **Hatinya penuh paksaan!**

 **Dia mausia, dengan kata kasar teruntai dari bibir dan pisau belati yang mencabik hatinya.**

 **Ia mencoba jadi segalanya.**

 **Jadi segala yang diminta, walau harus terus berpura-pura.**

 **{HunHan Brothership}**

 **(Ps: coba denger lagu Christina Perri – Human)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SEHUN BERHENTI"

Lengking nyaring suara Luhan terdengar dari arah pintu masuk kantin. Lelaki itu menenteng sebuah pemukul besi yang amat panjang. Beberapa orang yang melihat itu memilih menyingkir dan menonton dari pinggir. Sehun, lelaki dengan tubuh jangkung dan rahang yang kentara menoleh dan menghadap kearah belakang. Ia tercenung sesaat melihat pemukul besi berkarat itu.

"Ada apa ?" Sehun masih nampak tenang dan menyelipkan kedua tangan kesaku celana biru dongkernya.

"Cepat kembali kekelas mu! Atau..." Luhan mengacung-acungkan pemukul itu tepat didepan mata Sehun. "kau mau dipukul dengan ini ?"

Sehun melirik malas. Lelaki itu masih sempat mendecak dan menatap Luhan dingin dan tajam.

"Kakak ketua OSIS yang terhormat." Kilat mata Sehun berubah angker.

"Saya tidak akan kembali kekelas. Dan lebih baik saya tidur siang." Ia melanjutkan perkataannya sembari mengedikkan dagu. Mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk tidak mengurusi si dingin, si berandal, si nakal, si pembangkang, si pembolos, si pemarah, si tukang tawuran, Sehun.

"Oh, benarkah ?" Luhan tidak gentar dan balik menantang Sehun. Ia tidak mau image ketua OSIS nya hancur hanya karena tidak tegas menghadapi Sehun.

"Bukankah kata-kataku sudah jelas Kakak Ketua OSIS ?" Seringai miring milik Sehun menusuk harga diri Luhan. Gigi Luhan gemretak. Geram dan marah.

Sehun melangkah mundur, masih dengan seringai menyebalkan yang tak henti ia tujukan untuk Luhan. Lelaki berambut blonde dengan tatanan belah tengah, kulit putih pucat, dan mata elang itu mempercepat langkah mundurnya. Ia berbalik, dan berlari menghindar dari kejaran seorang Luhan.

"AKU MEMBERIMU WAKTU 3 DETIK UNTUK MENGHINDAR. BERLARILAH SELAGI KAU BISA BOCAH VAMPIRE!" Sumpah serapah menjadi liar dalam hati Luhan yang bijaksana. Kesabarannya sudah didorong kedalam jurang dalam yang gelap.

 _Tuk…_

 _Tuk…_

 _Tuk…_

Luhan menghitung dengan ketukan besi diatas marmer putih susu dengan keras. Degub jantungya meningkat, nafasnya memburu emosi. Kelopak matanya terpejam, dahinya berkedut, dan mimik wajahnya berlipat.

Ia sudah siap memburu Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua mata tertuju kearah Sehun yang saat ini tengah duduk dengan dagu terangkatnya. Matanya terpejam, ia tengah diinterogasi Guru BP, dan Luhan.

"Hhhhhh…." Yang jadi pusat perhatian bernafas berat.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bosan hyung~~" Sehun mengubah ekspresinya, menjadi anak manis. Nada bicaranya bergelombang di bagian belakang—mirip lenguhan kucing.

Guru BP yang ada diruangan itu menganga. Terkejut dengan perubahan sifat Sehun yang agresif. Luhan menatap Sehun intens, tatapannya menusuk. Tidak mengasihani, maupun percaya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau tidak menghadiri kelas eh ?" Arah duduk Luhan berubah, menyerong kearah Sehun.

"Baru kali ini. Sungguh." Sehun mengerutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura sedih.

"Eingg…" suara lain terdengar dari bibirnya—kali ini anak anjing, Guru BP yang tengah dihadapinya menjadi tidak tega karena sifat kekanak-kanakan Sehun.

"Kau berbohong kan Sehun ?"

Wajah Luhan yang biasanya hangat, bersahabat dan terhias senyum mendadak berubah karena sifat Sehun yang tidak bisa ia toleransi lagi.

"Lihatlah! Kau kakakku hyung~~. Berilah adikmu ini pengampunan eh." Protes Sehun innocent.

"Aku memang kakakmu Oh Sehun! Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyalah gunakan kekuasaanku untuk memanjakanmu! Kau itu sudah besar! Demi Tuhan jangan berulah!"

Sehun menggesek telapak tangannya, ia terlihat hilang akal karena ucapan Luhan. Sedikit _sih_ , tapi dalam.

"Oh, yasudah!" dengan ketus, ia menjawab gertakan Luhan.

"Seonsaengnim, aku menyerahkan Sehun. Jangan manjakan anak ini. Aku tahu, sonsaengnim dapat membuat keputusan yang terbaik." Luhan berkata cepat.

Ia beranjak pelan, dan tidak menoleh.

"Seonsaengnim, masalah Sehun adalah adikku…" Luhan berbalik, memandang Sehun lembut.

"…tolong rahasiakan ini." Sebelum ia menutup pintu cokelat susu itu, ia berbisik pelan.

Sehun terhenyak, tapi wajahnya kembali berubah normal dengan cepat. Ia tahu, akan datang masa dimana rahasia yang ia simpan berdua dengan Luhan akan terbongkar. Bertahun-tahun ia nyaman bersanding dengan status tidak mengenal Luhan sebagai saudaranya. Ia dan Luhan hanya saudara di atas kertas. _well,_ itu pemikirannya semenit lalu. Tapi sekarang, salah satu dewan pengajar disekolahnya sudah tahu.

Sehun memandang lelaki paruh baya bertubuh gempal itu, ia tersenyum miring dan mengambil langkah mundur.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak ada urusan lagi disini. Setelah si bodoh itu keluar, kau tidak ada hak menahanku. Benarkan?"

"Bicara yang sopan Oh Sehun!" Protes lelaki itu.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan sangat sopan. Anda tidak mendengarnya?" Sehun mendial salah satu nomor dari _phonebook_ nya.

"…atau, anda mau berbicara langsung dengan…" Seolah tahu dengan lanjutan kalimat menggantung itu, lelaki itu cepat-cepat menghapus nama Sehun dari komputer berwarna hitam-nya.

Lelaki itu nampak terhipnotis, wajah penuh kerut tua itu mengangguk saja. Ia menurut, menganggap Sehun hanya salah masuk ruangan. Tatap garang yang biasa ia tunjukkan luntur begitu Sehun menunjukkan ID nomor yang ia hubungi— _Ayah—_ atau jelasnya lagi Tuan Oh yang berkuasa. Seringaian lebih lebar tertarik dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

Semilir angin musim semi menelisik helai demi helai rambut _brunette_ Luhan, begitu ia menyibak gorden jendela. Dahinya menyiratkan garis-garis melintang, saat melihat sepetak taman kecil tepat dibawah jendela kamarnya. Bermacam bunga yang ia tanam sejak setahun yang lalu raib. Tersisa tanah bekas galian dan beberapa tangkai bunga yang rusak karena terinjak.

Detik berikutnya, tatapnya teralihkan semakin nyalang. Sehun memasuki setapak kecil dari gerbang depan dengan motor hitamnya. Luhan menutup kasar gorden berwarna abu itu, dengan cepat ia tapaki tangga untuk menyambut _adik_ nya dengan beramah-tamah.

Pintu besar, berkasen ukiran naga itu terbuka ketika kakinya menapak anak tangga terakhir. Deru nafasnya terdengar berat dan wajah putihnya semakin pucat.

"Oh, selamat sore Luhan." Pria jangkung dengan seragam kotor dan wajah lebam itu menyapanya.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi kau Oh Sehun!" tatap curiga ia layangkan tajam.

"Tahan Lu, ada apa ini? kenapa kau menyambutku dengan nada sindiran tidak bermutu mu itu?"

Kaki jenjang dengan sepatu kets berbalut lumpur itu melenggang dengan bebas keruang tengah.

"Sehun! Berhenti!"Luhan memekik nyaring. "Kau mengotori lantainya." Ia berdesis tidak terima.

Yang disinggung diam saja. Malah tambah menjadi dengan menginjak perrmadani yang terbuat dari bulu domba kesayangan ibu mereka.

"Sehun! Hentikan semua sikap mu!" tangan ramping berbalut kulit pucat itu ditarik dan dihempas paksa oleh Luhan. Menjerembabkan Sehun kebelakang—terduduk dengan pandangan terkejutnya.

Luhan masih mengatur detak jantung dan nafasnya yang agak anarkis. Emosi berkali-kali lipat menjerat haitnya. Ia memandang taman kecil dengan babatan tanah asal yang terintip dari celah pintu.

"Kau!" Tunjuk Luhan kewajah Sehun, dan ia menjeda karena nafasnya mulai memburu emosi.

"Kau kan yang merusak taman ku?" Tudingan itu dilayangkannya juga.

Sehun, yang dituduh berdiri dengan gaya sok angkuhnya. Ia melempar tas yang sedari tadi berada dipunggungnya kelantai.

"Apa masalahmu HAH?" ia mulai bersikeras.

"Masalahku? Masalahku adalah KAU! Bodoh sekali kau tidak menyadarinya." Luhan membalas Sehun sengit.

"Aku tidak bodoh Xi Luhan, aku tau kau jenius! Tapi, apa hanya itu isi dari otak jeniusmu itu?" Sehun tersenyum miring. Mencoba tenang dan berdiri tegak, menantang Luhan.

"Kau mengatai aku jenius? Kau mau membuatku mati tertawa?" Luhan berlagak menahan tawa dengan ekspresi hina nya.

"Terimakasih ya bodoh!" ia kembali melayangkan ejekan.

"Sudahlah! Apa yang membuatmu menuduhku merusak taman menjijikan mu itu? Kau itu laki-laki Luhan! Buat apa menanam bunga dan sok memiliki kasih sayang terhadap tanaman tidak penting seperti itu? lagi pula, kalau taman itu musnah, rencanaku untuk membuat kolam ikan piranha akan terwujud! Biar kau bisa ku jadikan santapan ikan-ikan itu jika kau terus berulah dan sok mengaturku!"

Tangan Luhan mengepal, menahan gejolak emosinya.

"Oh! Kau baru saja mengakuinya ya Sehun? Kau memang merusak taman ku, sialan!" Luhan meraup kerah seragam Sehun dan menariknya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan pembalasan sehina ini, jika saja kau tidak menjadi sok pahlawan dan mempermalukanku di sekolah pagi tadi!", jika saja Sehun tidak membisik tegas, kepal tangan Luhan sudah menampar Sehun habis.

"Kau lupa Xi Luhan terhormat?" kukungan jemari Luhan mengendur.

"Perjanjian delapan tahun yang lalu!" Sehun menyambung ucapannya.

" _ **Jika salah satu dari kita secara sengaja atau tidak, membeberkan status saudara ini diluar rumah dan lingkungan keluarga. Maka, hal paling berharga yang orang itu miliki akan hancur!"**_

Nampak tatap mata luhan berubah sayu kala mengingat perkataan Sehun dulu. Ia tidak lupa, hanya terkecoh emosi dan fikirannya linglung sendiri.

Sehun menyudahi perdebatan singkat itu, ia berlalu kearah kamarnya. Berjalan memunggungi lelakiyang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Oh, apa kau mau tau. Kenapa aku masih memanggilmu dengan marga keluarga **Xi** itu?"

Sehun menekan pada kata Xi untuk menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"Itu karena, kau orang asing Luhan. Kau bukan kakak ku. Kau tak lebih dari bayangan semu yang tak pernah ku anggap nyata. Jangan harap aku akan memanggil namamu dengan sandingan marga **Oh**! Ck!"

.

.

.

Luhan berubah pendiam, dan ia lebih banyak menyibukkan dirinya pada kegiatan organisasi. Di rumah, ia memilih mengunci diri dalam kamar dan mengerjakan soal-soal ujian tahun sebelumnya. Diam-diam, ia juga menanam lagi bunga _chrysanthemum_ berkelopak putih dan ungu di balkon kamarnya.

Sejak pertengkarannya dengan Sehun tiga bulan yang lalu, memberinya beban berat yang ia pikul sendirian. Tidak ada teman yang ia percaya untuk menyimpan ceritanya. Ia lebih memilih menjadi anti sosial dan fokus untuk tujuannya.

Sehun sering pulang larut malam, dengan seragam yang masih melekat pada tubuh kurusnya. Tak jarang, lebam dan goresan bertambah banyak melahap kulitnya. Membuat Luhan mengaduh, nyeri saat tak sengaja melihatnya dari atas.

Tuan, dan nyonya Oh pergi dalam waktu lama ke Ottawa untuk urusan bisnis. Dan rencananya mereka pulang hari ini—tepat saat pembagian raport Luhan dan Sehun.

Hari itu, mentari tak seterik biasanya. Awan mendung menebal dan menutup cakrawala. Luhan menatap serumpun _chrysanthemum_ yang tengah ia siram, melamunkan harinya yang kian buruk.

"Masih dengan hobi _banci_ mu itu ya." Suara berat menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Luhan sebal sendiri dengan suara yang sudah tiga bulan ini tak terdengar rupanya. Ia menaruh penyiram tanaman itu di sudut balkon lalu berbalik memandang lelaki itu malas.

"Ada apa Sehun? Belum puas merusak tanamanku tempo hari?" Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang harus aku _puas_ kan? Itu sih, tidak ada apa-apanya." Sehun mengekor dari balik punggung Luhan.

Kamar dengan dinding hijau tosca milik Luhan berpengharum _mint_. Boleh dikatakan, untuk ukuran lelaki Luhan benar-benar rapi. Pakaian tidak tertumpuk, buku-bukunya tersusun dalam rak cokelat didekat meja belajar, selimut serta bantal-gulingnya tertata di tempat tidurnya.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah dan tidak ada selera untuk beradu mulut denganmu."

Luhan berhenti sebelum kaki kanannya menginjak lantai luar kamar.

"Katakan, apa mau mu Sehun!" Ia menghadangkan tubuhnya diantara bingkai pintu putih itu.

"Tak ada, aku hanya ingin menyapamu." Sehun keluar, dan menyenggol tangan Luhan yang tadi menghadang jalan. Luhan berdesis sebal.

"Luhan."

Panggilan lembut terdengar dari balik pintu kaca yang tengah ia punggungi. Luhan berbalik, menatap siluet wanita dengan tinggi tidak lebih dari bahunya. Ia tersenyum—kelewat lebar malah.

"Ibu." Kata itu lolos dari bibirnya. Ia menatap wanita itu rindu.

"Luhan- _ah_ , ibu sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu. Kau tau itu?" Luhan tertawa kecil saat capitan jari ibunya menjepit hidungnya.

"Oww! Ibu, apa-apaan itu? kenapa kata sangatnya sampai ibu sebutkan tiga kali?" ia bertingkah manja dan memeluk ibunya erat.

"Itu karena, ibu memang sangaaat merindukanmu rusa." Wanita itu menyubiti perut Luhan gemas, membuatnya geli sendiri.

"Oke, oke aku tau bu. HAHAHAHA ibu aku mohon hentikan cubitan itu." Luhan bersimpuh dilantai karena perlakuan ibunya.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun mendecih. Ibunya saja memilih langsung menggoda Luhan saat ia belum 24 jam ada di Korea. Membuat Sehun sebal sendiri, _anak kandungmu itu siapa bu?_ Jerit Sehun tidak terima.

"Ekhem!" Sehun melirik kearah Luhan dan ibunya sengit.

"Sudah melepas rindunya? Kalau sudah, cepat kebawah. Ayah sudah menunggu dari tadi, Ibu."

Luhan tahu Sehun mati-matian menahan caci-maki yang sudah tersendat dipangkal tenggorokannya. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu menggandeng ibunya—ibu Sehun kebawah, menemui _ayah_ nya.

Tuan Oh, tengah serius membandingkan buku bersampul abu-abu itu. Wajah lelahnya benar-benar terlihat jelas. Luhan bertanya, berapa jam ayah nya itu tidur selama di Ottawa?

" _Yeoboo._ "

Nyonya Oh menghampiri suaminya dan mengelus lengannya sayang.

"Bagaimana raport mereka?"

Yang ditanya diam saja, malah kerut di dahinya tambah dalam dan banyak.

"Huhhh…" hembusan nafasnya terdengar berat.

"Sehun, ada apa dengan nilaimu?" Bingkai kaca mata yang tadi turun diujung hidungnya, kembali dibenahi hingga atas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa ayah. Nilaiku baik-baik saja." Yang ditanya menjawab tak peduli.

"Lihat! Nilaimu berkurang 10 point dari semester lalu. Nilai moral, sopan santun dan kedisiplinanmu semua C!"

Masih dengan wajahnya yang tenang, ia melirik raport itu tidak ada minat.

"Kakakmu, semua nilainya bisa naik. Nilai ekstrakulikuler dan moralnya A. Jangan sangka kami tidak memperhatikanmu Sehun!"

Ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit, seolah diremas-remas hingga kecil. Mendengar orang tuanya membandingkan nilai Luhan dan miliknya begitu mudah. Mereka selalu membaanggakan Luhan didepannya, seolah Luhan memang ditakdirkan menerima kasih sayang lebih dari mereka. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Lama tidak bertemu dan berkumpul membuatnya lebih kecewa hari ini.

Sehun tersenyum kecut. Bahkan ayahnya tak peka dalam membaca sorot matanya. Ia kecewa! Semua yang harusnya ia miliki secara penuh, di ambil dan di dominasi begitu saja oleh Luhan, Ck!

.

.

.

 **To be continued :v**

Halo selamat hari kamis!

Aku bawa FF brothership lagi :v dan aku harap ada yang berkenan buat baca FF ini. Karena kayanya kepanjangan mau aku pecah dua atau tiga part, Cuma cerita pendek kok. Ini FF aku nulis udah lamaaaa sekali. Muehehe

Tapi baru ada waktu buat post. Maafkan buat Typo(s) dan diksi yang mungkin belum tepat.

Reviewnya sangat ditunggu. Dan selamat untuk kemenangan pertama EXO dan EXO L di era LOVE ME RIGHT ini ^^9

Terimakasih untuk semua kerja kerasnya, banyak cobaan bikin kita tambah kuat yaaaaaaa.

Love youuuuu~~~ XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**{HunHan Brothership}**

 **Chapter 2 Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh. Saat itu, ia tengah melipat origami berbentuk burung bangau—menghitung dan memasukkannya ke toples bening. Ia begitu bersemangat setelah ibunya menelpon dari China. Beliau berjanji akan memberikan Sehun hadiah jika ia bersikap baik.**

 **Ia menunggu hingga tengah malam, hingga toples bening itu penuh dan menyisakan banyak origami diluarnya. Tetapi ibunya tidak pernah datang. Beberapa perawat memaksa Sehun untuk tidur dan akan dibangunkan jika Nyonya Oh tiba.**

 **Sehun dan sikap angkuhnya!**

 **Ia tidak pernah mendengar perintah itu dan terjaga hingga pukul tiga.**

" **A..arghh! Sshhhhh.."**

 **Sehun merintih sakit. Perut bagian kirinya ngilu dan berdenyut. Ia menggapai remote kecil di atas nakas dan menekan tombol merah.**

 **Perawat berbaju putih berbondong memasuki kamar rawat Sehun, dengan wajah separuh mengantuk mereka mengecek keadaan Sehun dengan hati-hati.**

" **Ada apa tuan muda?"**

" **Perutku! Aw.." Sehun menekuk lututnya—membawa tekukan itu kearah perut. Keringat dingin menjejal dari pori kulitnya.**

" **Tidak, jangan lakukan itu tuan muda. Anda bisa membuat jahitannya terbuka!"**

 **Dua orang perawat mengambil posisi dan menarik kaki Sehun perlahan.**

" **Ibu!" Sehun memekik, bajunya disibak perlahan untuk mengecek sumber dari rasa sakitnya.**

" **Cepat hubungi Doketer Park! Kita membutuhkannya sekarang!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sempat kritis beberapa jam, membuat Nyonya Oh menyesali keterlambatannya untuk datang. Semalam, ia terjebak salju lebat. Sehingga tidak ada penerbanggan yang diberangkatkan dari bandara Baiyun. Dari penuturan beberapa perawat, Sehun duduk seharian untuk menyelesaikan seribu origami yang sempat tertunda karena jadwal operasinya. Dokter Park—dokter yang menangani Sehun, harus mengganti selang yang terhubung ke ginjalnya dan melakukan operasi darurat.**

 **Sehun terlahir dengan satu ginjal, sedang ginjal satunya tidak beroperasi dengan baik. Orang tuanya mengupayakan berbagai cara untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Sehun. Mereka bekerja siang malam untuk membiayai pengobatan Sehun, dan itu membuat mereka tak jarang harus berpisah lama dengan buah hatinya.**

 **Genggam Nyonya Oh tak pernah lepas dari tangan Sehun. Kerut di pipinya berkedut, tampak ia menahan tangis. Pandangannya sayu—terlihat lelah.**

" **Sehun-ah, maafkan ibu. Seandainya, seandainya ibu bisa pulang semalam. Pasti ibu akan melihat tawamu pagi ini" ia mulai bermenolog sembari mengelus tangan kecil Sehun yang nampak pucat.**

" **Ini hari ulang tahun mu Sehun-ah. Ibu bahkan belum mengucapkannya secara langsung."**

" **Apa kau ingat, ibu mengajarimu melipat origami tiga tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan kau masih mengingatnya Sehun-ii. Dan oh! Ibu lupa, ada seseorang yang..."**

 **Belum sempat wanita di awal 40 itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, genggam itu menguat. Kedua kelopak mata Sehun terbuka, mengintip dengan susah payah.**

" **Ssshh...ibu..."**

" **Ya Sehun, ibu disini.** _ **Aigoo,**_ **anak pintar. Terimakasih Sehun, terimakasih sudah kembali untuk ibu."**

 **Tangis itu akhirnya tumpah juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul dua belas, perawat bergaun putih mengunjungi kamar Sehun dan meletaakan senampan penuh berisi bubur dan sayuran hijau—melihatnya saja membuat Sehun mengernyit sedikit jijik.**

" **Eum, bukankah aku makan dari sini?" ucapnya, menunjuk selang yang terpasang disebagian anggota tubuhnya.**

" **Oh, tunggu sebentar." Perawat itu mengecek kembali daftar yang ia genggam.**

" **Ya, kurasa aku salah kamar tuan. Ini untuk Tuan Oh yang lainnya." Ia tersenyum sedikit canggung ketika melihat tatap mata Sehun.**

" **Tunggu!" Sehun hendak memegang tangan perawat itu, namun diurungkannya. "Tuan Oh lainnya?" Nadanya terdengar sakratis.**

" **Ya, Tuan Oh yang ada di kamar sebelah." Wanita itu mengedikkan bahu kearah dinding. "Baiklah, saya permisi." Ia menunduk dan buru-buru melangkah keluar.**

" _ **Daebak**_ **!" Sehun bertepuk tangan senang. "Aku bertemu pewaris nama Oh di sini."**

" _ **Yeobseyo Eomma**_ **!" Sehun mulai memekik girang saat nada sambung telpon berganti suara ibunya.**

" **Aku berencana berjalan-jalan dan berkenalan dengan beberapa anak disini. Apa aku boleh keluar?" ia nampak mengigit bibir bawahnya—menunggu kata** _ **ya**_ **.**

" **Baiklah,** _ **eomma**_ **tidak usah khawatir. Aku bisa menjada diri, hehe"**

 **Seorang perawat—kali ini lelaki membawa kursi roda yang masih mengkilat— datang ketika Sehun memintanya dari saluran telepon. Ia mendorong kursi roda itu kesisi kanan ranjang yang Sehun duduki. Perawat tadi nampak telaten memindahkan selang-selang yang terhubung dengan tubuh Sehun, mengecek kestabilannya lalu mendorongnya perlahan.**

" **Apakah kau tahu ada seorang anak kecil bermarga Oh disini?" Sehun nampak berfikir, "Aku maksud, selain aku." Ia menganggukkan kepala—menyetujui ucapannya sendiri.**

" **Ah, anak lelaki berusia delapan tahun itu."**

 _ **Jadi, ia lebih tua**_ **. Sehun menggumam dalam hati.**

" **Ya, tuan saya mengetahuinya. Ia berada di kamar VIP B, disebelah kamar anda."**

" **Bawa aku kesana!"** _ **Sehun dan egonya—tambahan, Sehun dan diktatornya.**_

 **Kamar itu sebesar yang ia tempati. Dengan satu ranjang besar, ruang tamu—nampak seperti apartemen kecil, yang membedakan hanya warna dan wallpaper yang digunakan. Sehun merengut—melihat orang yang ingin ia kunjungi itu tengah terlelap damai.**

 _ **Oh Luhan**_ **. Papan diujung tempat tidur itu terbaca sekilas pandang.**

" **Kenapa namanya sedikit asing?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukan seperti nama orang Korea biasanya."**

" **Ah, kau bisa meninggalkanku disini." Sehun menekan tombol yang ada di telapak tangannya. Menggerakkan kursi itu mendekat keranjang di dekat jendela.**

 **Ditepian jendela itu, ada meja mahoni berwarna cokelat. Di atasnya, senampan makanan belum tersentuh sama sekali. Nampak sudah terlalu dingin dan** _ **lembek.**_

 **Tubuh dibalik selimut cokelat itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan suara ribut Sehun tak mengusiknya sama sekali.**

" **Eurgg.. tidur seperti mayat hidup!" ketusnya. Ia menopang dagu dan berdiam melihat kearah jendela yang terlihat penuh tumpukan salju.**

 **Tadi pagi saat ia terbangun, ibunya sudah menangis sesenggukan dan mengumamkan kata maaf berulang kali. Bahkan Ibunya sudah menjelaskan kenapa beliau tidak dapat pulang, dan dengan tenang Sehun menerimanya begitu saja. Tidak meledak-ledak seperti biasa.**

" _ **OMO!**_ **" Sehun terpekik—melihat tubuh yang terbaring tadi sudah tegak memandang ke arah Sehun bingung.**

" **Kau mengagetkanku** _ **tau**_ **!" bersungut-sungut, Sehun mengarahkan kursinya lebih dekat.**

 **Uluran tangan Sehun kecil hampir mengenai hidung Luhan—bocah kecil satunya.**

" **Eh, maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat mengulurkan tangan." Ia nampak malu sendiri dengan tignkah** _ **noraknya**_ **. Maklumi saja, Sehun tidak pernah pergi ke sekolah publik—ia tidak pernah bertemu seseorang bermarga Oh kecuali keluarganya, dan ia sangat bersemangat sekarang.**

" **Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Senang bertemu dengan mu Luhan** _ **hyung.**_ **"**

 **Bocah satunya, yang bersurai hitam kusam, berkantung mata, tubuhnya kurus terbungkus kulit, bibirnya yang pecah-pecah, lebam dan lecet tergores dipelipis dan sepanjang tangan kanannya—diam tak menjawab.**

" **Kamu tidak bisa bicara** _ **hyung**_ **?" Sehun mengamati kondisi Luhan dan memandang prihatin. "Atau, kamu habis kecelakaan dan tidak ingat apa-apa?" tebaknya asal-asalan.**

 **Luhan tersenyum kecut, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.**

" **Ah, mungkin kau terlalu lelah tertidur."**

" **aa...aa..."**

" **Oh, kau mau mengatakan apa?" Sehun menunggu begitu antusias sampai mengepalkan buku tangannya sendiri.**

" **Ann..anyeam Sehon." Sunggingan senyum terpatri dari kedua belah bibir Luhan. Begitu tulus walau ia meringis sebentar.**

" **Ah? Ohhh... seharusnya itu** _ **annyeong**_ **, dan namaku bukan Sehon. Tapi Sehun." Protes bocah cerewet itu bertubi-tubi. Luhan tersenyum kelewat lebar, ia tidak mengeti tapi apa yang Sehun katankan. Hanya saja ia tertarik dengan tingkah lakunya.**

 **Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sehun menjadi semakin cerewet, ia seperti bercerita dengan teman lama. Banyak yang ia ceritakan pada Luhan—anggukan, gelengan** _ **plus**_ **senyum menjadi respon yang Luhan berikan. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun.**

 **Setelah pukul lima sore, parawat lelaki tadi datang menjeput Sehun. Alasannya** _ **simple**_ **, Sehun harus diperiksa.**

" **Senang bicara dengan mu Luhan** _ **hyung.**_ **Kapan-kapan, kita harus bicara lagi. Terimakasih." Ia melambai dramatis kearah Luhan—tidak mau dipisahkan. Luhan membalas lambaian itu denang senyum tertahan.**

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sehun terbangun, peluhnya begitu banyak. Membuat rambut dan tubuhnya basah.

"Sial, aku bermimpi hal menjijikkan itu lagi. SIAL!" Ia mengumpat—meninju selimut yang mebalutnya.

Sehun menyeka peluhnya kasar, detak jantung dan nafasnya berangsur normal. Ia tersenyum miris, kala sinar bulan membuat bayang pada gorden yang membikai jendelanya. Luka bekas tusukan jarum terlihat samar.

"Kenapa luka ini harus membekas? Kenapa luka-luka ini harus mengingatkan ku pada hal-hal menjijikkan!" ia menarik rambutnya gemas. "Aku bukan Sehun yang penyakitan! Aku Sehun! Oh Sehun! Berhentilah mengangguku!" Air mata mulai menggenang—mengalir dengan beberapa isakan kecil.

"SIAL SIAL SIAL!" Sehun menjerit takut.

 **Ia ingat, tak lama dari ia keluar dari kamar Luhan ibunya masuk ke ruang itu. Dengan wajah penasaran, Sehun minta diantar kembali kesana.** _ **Hanya sebentar**_ **, janjinya.**

" **Luhan-** _ **i**_ **, Ni hao. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ibunya mulai berbicara dengan bahasa China. Luhan menanggapi pembicaraan itu ceria. Sehun tak mengerti semuanya.**

" **Bawa aku kekamar!" diktator itu kembali.**

 **Sehun dibaringkan di atas ranjang, ia menunggu empat puluh lima menit untuk ibunya masuk kedalam kamar.**

" **Hai jagoan." Wanita tiga puluhan mengusap pucuk kepalanya sayang.**

" **Bagaimana harimu?"**

 **Bocah itu diam. Dia mogok bicara sambil merengut, tangan disilangkan di dedap dadanya dan dagunya sedikit diangkat ke atas.**

" **Sehun-** _ **ah,**_ **apakah ibu berbuat salah lagi?"**

" **Hei, jawab ibu."**

" **Ah~~ kau bnar-benar marah eum?"**

" **Benar tidak mau bicara dengan ibu?"**

 **"Sehun..." kali ini, suara itu terdengar parau. Sehun mencoba melihat dari ekor matanya.**

 **Sepuluh meterjar jaraknya, Luhan berdiri sambil mendorong tiang infusnya. Ia tersenyum dan melambai pada Sehun.**

" **Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk?" Ketus Sehun.**

" **Sehun-** _ **ah**_ **, jaga sikapmu." Ibunya tiba-tiba memperingatinya.**

" **Ini Luhan." Ucap ibunya—lagi, dan mengelus pundak Luhan.**

" **Aku sudah tahu!" rengutnya lagi.**

" **Oh, baguslah. Dan ini adalah hadiah yang ibu janjikan." Kedua obsi Sehun melebar, menampakkan keterkejutan.**

" **Ia adalah kakakmu Sehun, atau setidaknya anggaplah ia teman." Nyonya Oh tersenyum sumringah kala memperkenalkan Luhan.**

 **Lalu, Sehun kecil beranggapan, ibunya memilih membesarkan Luhan yang juga penyakitan. Tapi jika dilihat dari keadaannya, Sehun yang sekarat disini. Ia akan mati kapan saja. Dan ibunya, sudah memilik pengganti manis dan penurut.**

.

.

.

Suasana musim panas.

Angin berhembus, sedikit masuk dari celah diujung jendela. Matahari tidak terlalu menyengat—membakar kulit, kombinsai yang begitu pas di bulan Juli yang cerah. Beberapa siswa berkeliling membagikan selebaran liburan musim panas.

"Hei Lu, kau nampak tidak sehat." Sebuah kepala muncul dari ujung meja yang Luhan pakai menaruh sisa selebaran tadi.

"Oh Baek, kau menganggetkanku saja." Baehyun—Byun Baekhyun. Siswa kelas tiga yang juga Wakil Ketua OSIS itu berjengit ketika tumpukan kertas mendarat di atas kepalanya.

"Hehe, maaf." Sambil mengelus kepalanya, ia menghampiri Luhan.

"Jadi, tebakan ku benar kan, kau terlihat kuarang sehat."

Luhan menarik kursi—duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Percayalah Baek, ini hanya kurang tidur." Pijitan lembut di pelipisnya membuat Baekhyun tambah sadar dengan kantung mata dan wajah Luhan yang terlihat semakin tirus.

"Ya, aku percaya." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya. "...dan kurang tidurmu itu disebabkan oleh?"

"Aku memimpikan itu lagi." Luhan menjawab lirih, begitu kecil membisik.

"Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya tidak sabaran.

"Ya, aku memimpikan itu. Aku bermimpi kau dan aku pulang dari sebuah audisi pencarian bakat. Lalu aku melihat Sehun melambai dari arah jalan yang terlihat sepi dan seikit gelap. Ketika aku hendak menghampirinya, tiba-tiba mobil berwarna kuning menabrak ku dari arah kiri. Sakitnya benar-benar nyata baek, itu membuatku terbangun."

"Sudah berapa kali kau memimpikan itu ya?" Baekhyun menghitung dengan jemarinya. "kalau tidak salah, minggu ini kau sudah bercerita hal yang sama sebanyak tiga kali."

"Oh, benarkah?" Luhan nampak tidak percaya.

"Ya. Dan kurasa kau harus bertemu dengan Chen."

"Chen? Cucu cenayang dikelas dua itu?" Luhan nampak mengingat adik kelasnya yang berambut keriting kusam—terlihat tidak pernah di cuci, dan giginya dipagari kawat berkaret warna warni.

"Kau bercanda?" Pukulan di tangan kanan Baekhyun membuatnya terkikik.

"Tidak _bro_ , aku serius. Walaupun dia berpenampilan seperti itu, tapi bakatnya tidak diragukan lagi." Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi.

"hehh... baiklah. Bawa aku kesana."

.

.

.

"Harusnya aku tidak mengikuti saranmu ByunBaek!" Luhan sebal bukan main. Ia menyesali perkataannya di Ruang OSIS tadi.

Setelah Luhan 'mengiyakan' ajakan Baekhyun, ia diajak kekantin dan membeli tiga kotak susu pisang, lima bungkus roti isi sosis dan yogurt rasa strawberry.

"Itu bayaran untuk jasanya bodoh." Baekhyun menghitung lagi makanan yang mereka beli. Ia mengambil yogurt strawberry dari kantung putih yang ditenteng Luhan. "Dan ini bayaranku karena memberitahumu tentang Chen."

"Dasar tukang peras!"

Kelas Chen nampak sepi, hanya ada mereka bertiga didalam.

"Yo Chen, aku membawa Luhan. Dia ingin..."

"...Luhan _sunbaenim_! Mimpi itu." Chen menaruh pulpen birunya, menunda mencatat materi yang belum ia selesaikan karena tertidur ditengah jam pelajaran.

"Kau sudah memberi tahunya Baek?" Luhan berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun sengit.

"Hehe, aku tahu kau pasti datang menemuinya. Jadi ya, sekalian saja aku ceritakan. Biar cepat." Baekhyun menjawab santai sambil meneguk yogurt tadi.

"Huh... oke baiklah. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu Chen?" Luhan menyerah berdebat dengan Baekhyun, dan menaruh belanjaan—bayaran tadi di atas meja Chen.

"Hem.. aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, jadi kusarankan untuk menjauhi Sehun!"

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Ku sarankan _sunbae_ harus menajuhi Sehun. Ia membahayakan hidupmu _sunbae_." Chen mengulanginya malas.

"Aku... apa?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau harus menjauhi Sehun bodoh!" Baekhun menghampiri Luhan yang linglung.

"Sehun... membahayakan, hidupku?" Luhan kembali berbisik dan bertanya tidak percaya.

 **Bersambung**

 **Halo semuanya, terimakasih sudah favorite, follow bahkan review FF ini.  
maaf, kalo chapter 2 ini kurang memuaskan pembaca ya** **ng budiman sekalian (?)**  
 **niatnya sih mau fast update, tapi apalah daya writing block masih eksis :(**  
 **sampai ketemu di chapter depan ya, itu chapter terakhir dari trilogi ini #eaaaa  
Sekali lagi terimakasih ^^  
Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa semuanya ^^ terimakasih banyaaaaak**

 **Balasan riview.**

 **Mariomaya: pertama, makasi ya udah sempet baca ^^ dan ya, sampe abis ini broship ga ada incest. ga tahan bikin incest #garukdinding**

 **dear deer lulu: aaaa makasi ya :) ya, bisa dibilang gitu. Luhan anak angkat, gimana udah dapet pencerahan? wkwk**

 **lee shikuni: terimakasih sudah menyukai Sehun selalu ^^ terimakasih juga udah mau baca**

 **fifoluluge: ini udah lanjut chingu :) fighting ^^**

 **noonalu: sudah dilanjut, terimakasih sudah mau baca :D** **  
**

 **guest: kenapa mereka terlihat tidak akur? karena ceritanta mereka musuhan #loh. hehe ga deng, karakter mereka disini emang aku buat gitu :)**

 **kimkai: aduuuhhh makasi ^^ maaf ya slow update :(**

 **baby lu: udah dilanjut ^^**

 **cloudy white: sudah dilanjut :) terimaksih sudah sempet baca ya ^^**


End file.
